Night Whisp
by Black Rose Danny
Summary: Gada is an outcast, but what better to change his life then a ancient prophecy. please no flames, and i suck at summeraries - and spelling sometimes. R&R,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Caught!

One long spring day Night Whisp was on hunting duty for his pack. While he was hunting he tripped on the root of a tree and tumbled down a hill into Tug's hunting net. The more Night Whisp struggled break free the more struggled he became intertwined in the net.

Meanwhile at Tug's cabin, "Holy smokes I caught somethin' in net five!" he was right, and that something was Night Whisp. So Tug grabbed an empty crate and went to where net number five was.

Night Whisp was terrified of humans because there contraptions killed his mother, but they also did own his father. Even so, Night Whisp still thought they were evil.

A big fat man wearing lumberjack clothes named Tug came a stuffed Night Whisp in a wooden create and the last thing Night Whisp heard that afternoon was Tug saying "Oh, all this commotion for a regular old husky like thing. Oh, well at least I can still sell it to Kin for a good amount of money,"

With that being said Tug shut the lid to the crate and hauled Night Whisp back to his cabin. When Night Whisp woke up Tug was making sure Night Whisp wasn't hurt. Tug thought for a moment and said "You're really healthy and if I sell you to Kin then he will just buy you for less and sell you for more! So, I should just sell you at the upcoming action," Night Whisp tilted his head and went back to sleep.

When Night Whisp woke up the next day he was already in the action house and of course he was in a cage. Then, Tug lumbered in and said "Well, I can't sell you in the action, but I can sell you to Kin for two-hundred dollars," Night Whisp's stomach was growling so Tug put some leftovers in Night Whisp's cage.

All Night Whisp knew was that he was going to be sold liking merchandise. He was horrified like a mouse being hunted by an owl.

Night Whisp barely got any sleep that night; he was too busy planning the next day. Eventually Night Whisp passed out and when he woke up he was in the back room of the pet store.

Now, Night Whisp was extremely intelligent so he could read human, so he looked up at the clock and it said 9:30 am. Then, he saw a piece of paper on a clipboard that said 'Put new dog out at 10:00 am" So, that meant in thirty minutes he would be put out to the viewing public.

Night Whisp was looking around his cage and noticed that Kin put some food and water out for him, but in Night Whisp's pack you are not allowed to eat kibble or you'll be punished.

So, all Night Whisp did was drink the water and it tasted like copper. Night Whisp hated it here; he needed to be back in the forest! He howled "Why don't you humans get it, gosh darn it!"

And Kin replied with, "Please be quiet, Gada will be here soon, and you'll like him a lot,"

AN: i do own the characters and the plot. again please don't flame, it's annoying. if you don't like it then don't keep reading it, if you do like it then YAY! your awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sold?

Night Whisp was pacing back and forth trying to figure out a way to escape, but all that was going though his head was "What is Cantay going to say when I get back,"

"Maybe he'll exile me or worse have me killed!" he needed to make a break as soon as he could and then get an injury, "Yeah, that'll work," then it hit him, he saw a bunch of people staring at him, and one of them was Crystal.

When he saw her he forgot he was walking, and hit the wall snout first. So, then she giggled and ran off to the forest.

Night Whisp fell asleep, and then he woke up when he heard the bell on the door jingle. Then, Gada came running in, and he had a few scratches and bruises on him.

He said "Hey, Kin do you have anything new?"

Then, Kin said "First, let me call Rica to tell her where you are. Then, let me get you a few bandages for those scratches, okay?"

"Oh, that's fine, but really I'm okay. This is kind of a regular thing for me. I try to talk to Sasako, he tells me to fuck off, and he then ignores me, but all the kids except one in a cloak call me a freak and throw random crap at me. It's no big deal, really, I'm okay. So, could you please answer my question?"

By the time Gada was done speaking Kin was already done. So, then Kin called Rica, and Gada teased him about it. Then, Kin finally told Gada about Night Whisp, and Gada slowly walked up to Night Whisp because Gada didn't want to scare

Night Whisp, but all Night Whisp did was turned around so his back was facing Gada. Gada still started petting him.

He had never felt so comfortable around human before. Then, he noticed Gada's necklace, the Crystal Quartz! Just like the prophecy! Five will succeed in renewing the mystic wolf species.

When he got out of there he had to tell Cantay, but he needed this boy to take him to show to Cantay. This might just make him deputy or better, if there was anything better than that without becoming leader.

Gada said "I like this dog, he's nice!"

Kin said "If he doesn't sell in a month you can have him, he's a pain to have around,"

"Thank you very much, but what's the reason?"

"Just tell Rica it's to keep you out of trouble!" Then, Kin ruffled Gada's blood red hair.

"Thanks a lot, now I got to fix my hair otherwise Kie's gonna have hissy fit!" Gada joked. When five came around Gada took off to go home. When Gada got home he told Kie and Rica, and they were excited that they might get a free dog.

Weeks past like months to Gada and Night Whisp. Until it was three days till Gada could have Night Whisp. Gada was way more excited about this than Night Whisp was.

Night Whisp was confused, _Who was petting him a few weeks ago and he's being given away to_ _whom, and what is Cantay going to say!_ Gada was talking to Kin about what his sister likes and personal stuff like that.

Right then the door flew open, a shady man walked in and said "Kin, one of these days I will get animals to be illegal, whether Heyko wants it or not!" then he walked out without another word.

Gada asked "Who was that weirdo?"

Kin said ''Oh, that's just Stucker, he's really mean,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home?

When Rica came and mentioned how happy she is to get a dog. Kin said that they could have Night Whisp early. He also gave them everything they would need to begin with after Rica said "Man, I can't wait to bring that dog home. We already decided where he'll sleep,"

Night Whisp was put in a crate for safe travel, and loaded into Rica's camouflage Jeep.

After the forty-five minute drive they unloaded everything from the Jeep, including Night Whisp. They put his crate out in the backyard.

Then, Rica said "Do you have a name for him yet, Gada?"

"Yes, Night Whisp!" They opened the crate and Night Whisp leaped out. He ran until he hit the fence, the he ran in the opposite direction and guess what, more fences. Rica and Kie went inside to make dinner. Night Whisp had run so much that he was sprawled out under a tree.

He said, in MWL, "I thought you said HOME!"

Gada said in awe, "You can talk!"

"Well, yeah, but only to wolves and dog or the humans with the- Wait, what! You can hear me!"

"Yeah, what does it mean?"

"Do you have a Crystal Quarts necklace by any chance?"

"Yeah, so?"

Night Whisp Got up and slowly and carefully walked over to Gada and said "I can only talk to the five chosen by Ms. Mother Nature, and in return for her gift to you have to promise to help my pack even at the cost of your life… Do you promise Gada of the Trees?"

"Yes I do, but what can I do, I'm just a kid, I mean come on I'm almost only 11 years old?"

"After you and I eat come out back and follow me, but please do not ask any questions!"

"Okay… (I think)"

Right after he said that Rica came and said dinner, Night Whisp got to eat inside with them. Gada finished early so he got to pet Night Whisp while he ate.

Night Whisp was quickly eating. "Wow, you must be hungry!"

"Of course I'm hungry always hungry! I need to eat at least 2,500 calories a day."

Kie asked "So, Gada do you like Night Whisp?"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool!" He went to bed right away and told Night Whisp they'll go tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My Pack

Kie and Gada went outside the next evening. Out of the corner of Gada's eye he saw Night Whisp escaping through a medium hole in the fence. Kie went back in before she noticed Gada go through the same hole as Night Whisp. Gada quietly fallowed Night Whisp the woods. Night Whisp was going home.

To him home was his pack, in his woods. When he got there somebody walked up to him. It was Simba. "Where you been, runt? You were gone a pretty long time. Hope you didn't get lost or something!" Simba said in a sarcastically sincere voice.

Night Whisp replied simply with "Exploring and I brought someone with,"

Right as Night Whisp turned Gada snapped a twig, SNAP! All of the wolves head's turned and they all started growling. Then Cantay said, "Stop growling, all of you! Why did you bring a human to me? Night Whisp explain yourself!"

Gada said "I'm r-r-really s-sorry I d-d-didn't m-mean to I-I j-just w-wanted to know where Night Whisp was g-g-going!"

Cantay told Night Whisp two bring Gada over to see his neck. Night Whisp listened and obeyed because Cantay is the alpha-male of the pack. Gada walked over and Cantay looked him over.

"How did you find us, boy?"

"My names Gada and I fallowed my pet, Night Whisp, Sir!" Simba snickered in the back ground.

Cantay pulled Night Whisp aside and said "I want you to find and protect the five chosen ones, until they get to Mother Nature!"

"Yes, Sir!" Cantay told Gada and Night Whisp to go home. They both went to bed as soon as they got home.

Gada woke up at six o'clock and got ready for school. Night Whisp said "Where are you going? We have stuff to do!"

"Umm, let me think, uhh, school!" Then, Night Whisp turned and set off to the pack. When Night Whisp got there something was happening. Back at Gada's house Kie said "School got canceled because it was too cold!"

"Okay, I'm gonna go hang with Night Whisp!" "Okay, see you later!"

Now, back to Night Whisp in the forest. When Night Whisp got there he smelt humans. He poked his head through a bush and saw that everyone was in a cage except Cantay, Renee, Simba, and Crystal.

Wait, where was Cantay? Right when he turned his head he saw a wolf with a star on the back of its ear, and it had blood oozing from its chest. Cantay!

Night Whisp whispered for the rest to come with him to his house.

They all said yes except Simba, who said "No way, we'll stick out like a sore paw with you leading!" After a while of convincing Simba agreed to come, even though he really didn't want to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Law

When they got back to Night Whisp's house they were immediately captured by the E.T.O.D.C. Night Whisp was caught by Stucker himself.

Stucker said "Don't even try puppy I have the law on my side! Plus, all your little friends are in the kennel or dead. So, I think I'll let you rot in the kennel. While I kill your girlfriend like I did to that other dog!" Right then Gada, Kie and Rica stepped out of the house.

"Finally, that mayor of ours signed the law stating that all animals are illegal!" Stucker said as Gada got out of Rica's Jeep.

Night Whisp put on an "I'm scared" act to buy Gada some time to run over.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Friends!" Gada said in a dead serious voice.

"Look I'm just carrying out the new law. So, see ya kid" Stucker said as he got into van full of animals. Gada was now pissed off. He started to have spiked rocks fly at the truck, but Rica stopped him.

Gada ran after the truck with tears welling in his eyes. Rica and Kie had to hold him back from firing things at the truck. Rica and Kie took Gada inside.

Kie said, "Maybe we can ask the mayor if the law can be renounced?"

"Fine. I just want to be alone right now..." Gada sulked. So he went to his room to think of how to get Night Whisp back. He got so tired that he fell asleep on his desk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Kennel

Stucker was driving so recklessly that Night Whisp's brain was rattling in his head. After many tight turns they got to the kennel. The kennel was a dark, gloomy place. When Night Whisp poked his head out, he saw dogs' coward in the corner of their cage. There was a tingling sensation and then Night Whisp blacked out.

When he woke up he was in a cage with a dog that looked similar to him. "Umm… Hello? Who are you?" Night Whisp whispered.

"Oh good your awake! Hello, Night Whisp I'm your sister Suki… Are you hurt or anything?" Suki said.

Night Whisp was dumbfounded. "What! I mean I had a sister, but a hawk killed her!"

"Well it picked me up, but it dropped near an ally. That's where my owner Sasaki found me, she took me home and I became her and Sasako's pet."

"Wait I've heard Sasako's name before!"

"Good for you, do you have a plan?"

"Yes, but just one…" Night Whisp's head was spinning; he knew he had forgotten something, but what? Cantay! What happened to him?

Night Whisp had huge paws, so, naturally he had big claws. He started climbing up the fencing when he stopped to read something. A few yards away on a door there was a sign taped to it. It read "DESEASED ANIMALS".

"Crap!" he accidentally said out load. Then he noticed that Simba and Crystal were in the cage right next to his.

Night Whisp said "Hey! Can you guys hear me?"

"Yeah, but I kind of wish I couldn't!" Simba said.

"Oh, shut up, Simba. Yes Night Whisp what do you need?" Crystal said.

"Yeah, because whatever it is it better important Whispy!" Simba whispered under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: No!

Meanwhile at city hall, the mayor said "No, I'm afraid I cannot revoke the new law. Stucker took the only copy and threatened me if I didn't sign! I'm terribly sorry, but there's really nothing I can do to help except give you the guarantee that the police are on your side."

Rica said "Mayor Heyko why are you so on board with all of this?"

"Well, the first animal Stucker took was mine and he shown no mer-"

Gada yelled "We don't have time for this; I'm sorry but are there any loopholes in this law!"

Heyko answered with "Well yes. If he kills any of the animals, then the agreement dissolves."

Kie said "Well that's a pretty big loophole!" Kie took out her camera and they all left Mayor Heyko to do his work.

As soon as they were a few feet away from the building Gada got a plan.

He said "Kie! Rica! I have a plan, but first I need to tell you a very big secret!"

They said "What?"

He said "Well… Heh Heh… Night Whisp is actually is a wolf and him and his wolf friends can talk, but only I can understand them because the wolves and I all have Crystal Quartz necklaces, like the one mom gave me! I have this because Mother Nature and the Fates chose me as one of the five people in the prophecy, which says I will save the Mystic Wolf Race. Whew!"

They said "Ummm… Okay, we'll believe you… for now!"

Kie put her camera around her neck and said "Let go bust us some bad guys!"

Gada said "Yes! Finally, but first we need to go to Sasako's place!"

"Why?" "I'll tell you on the way there."

AN: i own all of this (plot and Characters) no flames, don't like the story then don't read it.


End file.
